Moebius Foundation
) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength=Moebius Security |capital=Tyrador VIII (?—October, 2504) |language= |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Moebius Foundation is a (formerly) legitimate research groupBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Jim Raynor (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Outlaws (in English). 2010 interested in archaeology. It has explored sites created by a race older than the protoss, such as Research Site KL-2.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Foundation was publicly led by Doctor Emil Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. and owned by Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk of the Terran Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. History Alexei Stukov was given to the Foundation to research a protoss nanite cure for zerg infestation. Instead, he was experimented on at Skygeirr Station as the cure slowly failed.StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Stukov Lines KL-2 Research In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a Moebius Foundation team explored a xel'naga relic on a barren world at KL-2, a dead star. The site housed a crystal, which acted as a "lock" for the underground prison of a powerful entity which had been imprisoned millennia ago by the xel'naga. Researcher Dr. Morrigan, a minor telepath, learned from the entity how to create a psionic amplifier. With it, she released the entity, which quickly possessed and slew the other researchers. A Dark Templar team arrived and battled the entity, resulting in the deaths of the rest of the researchers. Illegal Means ]] In 2504 the Foundation sought pieces of a xel'naga device that would be used to make Sarah Kerrigan human again. The Foundation's main research campus was on Tyrador VIII and its research stored in data cores.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Over the course of two years, Valerian Mengsk and Dr. Narud helped design the secret Space Station Prometheus, which appeared to have a xel'naga aesthetic. The station was hidden in the Kirkegaard Belt. Valerian was aware that Narud had done work on hybrids there, but not how far advanced they were.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Tychus Findlay claimed that when Emperor Arcturus Mengsk made it illegal to trade in alien goods, the Foundation got desperateBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. and offered to pay top dollar for every artifact liberated from the Dominion,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. which prompted Raynor's Raiders to seize an artifact on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Thinking there was another artifact on Monlyth, the Foundation contacted Findlay to give Raynor's Raiders a mission retrieving it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. Second Great War The Foundation sent a specialist team to Xil with access to a Drakken laser drill. After reporting artifact radiation emanating from a xel'naga temple, the team was wiped out by the Tal'darim. Two days later, the Foundation contacted Findlay. When Raynor's Raiders reached the expedition's base, their adjutant accessed its local-net, decrypted the security override, and transferred control of base structures to Commander Jim Raynor. Meanwhile, Captain Matt Horner managed to access what was left of the expedition's sensor net and routed it through Raynor's map so he could see what the Tal'darim were up to, helping his troops avoid the other expedition's fate and secure the artifact.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Kerrigan, having figured out that the Foundation was paying Raynor's Raiders to seize the artifacts, attacked the main research campus. Narud sent three Moebius Security to purge the data cores. They were unable to reach the data cores and the survivors took refuge on the campus rooftops. When none of them reported back, Narud asked Raynor's Raiders to destroy the cores. He gave Raynor control of the Foundation's medivac dropships to transport his men around the city and avoid most of the zerg. Once the final data core had been destroyed by Raynor's Raiders and Moebius Security, the Foundation evacuated. Once the Foundation had gotten themselves set-up again, they contacted Findlay to inform him that another artifact was on Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Once it was retrieved, the Foundation arranged a rendezvous with Raynor's Raiders. Valerian went to the rendezvous to reveal himself as the owner of the Foundation and the purpose of the artifact. After tracking down the last artifact fragment, the Foundation informed Valerian that it was on a derelict xel'naga worldship located within the Sigma Quadrant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. When the artifact was assembled, the Foundation provided intel to General Horace Warfield suggesting that the zerg would be attracted by the artifact's pulse-emanations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. The device reversed Kerrigan's infestation, although not completely. It was evacuated by Raynor's Raiders and Valerian Mengsk's fleet. The fleet was shortly afterward confronted by Arcturus Mengsk and the Dominion Armada, and eventually took shelter at Space Station Prometheus. Dr. Emil Narud, who had boarded the rebel fleet beforehand, was causing problems, however, for instance, refusing to give out any information on the space station because it was classified. Valerian Mengsk had to broker a deal. There, Dr. Emil Narud was intent on studying Kerrigan, but she and Raynor were opposed to this. In order to put pressure on the rebels, Narud called for a hostile reception, but the situation was diplomatically defused. Narud was impatient, however, and he and the rest of the Moebius Foundation took steps to betray Raynor, Kerrigan, Valerian Mengsk, and the visiting Raiders scientist, Egon Stetmann. Narud used Dr. Chantal de Vries to capture Stetmann and take recordings of his voice to fool Raynor. Kerrigan was taken to the infirmary to undergo limited tests. Teams of engineers were sent to "repair" (actually sabotage) the rebel fleet, and the Dominion was contacted. Narud tried to capture Raynor and Valerian Mengsk but failed. He cloaked and escaped. While his forces attacked the rebels, he also released hybrids on them. Arcturus Mengsk appeared at the station and told Raynor he would have Narud pacify the hybrids and let him be as long as Kerrigan was turned over. The Dominion fleet even opened fire on Prometheus. Narud took the xel'naga artifact with him and escaped as his security forces covered his escape. Raynor, Valerian Mengsk and the rest of the rebels escaped. Whispers of Oblivion In 2506, a Moebius base that experimented on protoss Templars was destroyed by the zerg under Sarah Kerrigan while protoss forces under Dark Prelate Zeratul saved the captured Templars.John Keefer. 2015-06-22. StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void: Hands On With Whispers of Oblivion. Escapist. Accessed 2015-06-22. Known Members Leadership ]] *Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk (owner, inactive) *Doctor Emil Narud (leader, deceased) Scientists *Dr. Morrigan (deceased, formerly) *Hassan (deceased, formerly) *Precht (deceased, formerly) *Dr. Joseph Reynolds *Dr. Adrian Scott *Dr. Chantal de Vries *Dr. Nancy Wyndham Soldiers *Tychus Findlay (liaison with the Raiders) *Mithchell *Osgood *Tseng *Vrain *Warren References Category: Terran Organizations